


He never forgets

by TavecIncertum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Begging, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filth and I love it, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Smut, Hardcore, Humor, It was a gift for my bestie, It's just filth, Lingerie, M/F, Manhandling, Mirror Sex, OC, OOC, Original Character(s), Passionate, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Vanilla, Sex, Smut, Teasing, haikyuu!! - Freeform, healthy relationship, oikawa tooru - Freeform, x-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavecIncertum/pseuds/TavecIncertum
Summary: Kai Motosua and Tooru Oikawa have been in a relationship for a year and have built their lives together since high school. They lead busy lives and work rough, taxing jobs. Because of this, on their anniversary, Kai is left with nothing but the assumption Oikawa has forgotten. Defeated, she comes to accept this but her lover has something in store for her anyways. Oneshot, PWP. College/Business AU. The summary is trash and inside is even more garbage.Dedicated to Minlattes.





	He never forgets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattecup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecup/gifts).



“I'm home!” Kai Motosua called as she shoved open the door to her apartment. She didn't know why she was announcing it, it wasn't like he was going to be home anyways. 

No, her boyfriend of a year now had messaged her early into her shift that he wasn't able to get their anniversary off. At least he didn't forget, he had their six month and that only lead to an entire grumpy week. That was right, she'd rather have to cancel and re-make plans than have him just forget again. 

She'd been warned in high-school about Oikawa Tooru. However she fought hard enough against the other girls, and somehow, he fell in love with her on the way. It just happened to work out, so of course, Kai wasn't going to half-ass it. Not after they'd gone this long and it still felt like the first day to her. That damn boy still managed to flutter her heart, that was saying something. 

Coming through the house and to the small kitchen table, she huffed and sat onto a creaky wooden chair. She was still a little upset. She tried to think of it in an admirable light, he was a hard worker and he took on long shifts for the both of them. He provided so much for both of them and technically his salary alone would cover their needs. Kai worked for spending money after bills were paid and groceries bought, she wanted something that would allow them to continue shopping. Going to dinner, gas for weekend drives or emergency expenses that they didn't count on. In retrospect, it was worth it. There was no use getting sour over a day. Every day they were together was their anniversary and every night side by side was a good night. 

Even though she said that.. it hurt. 

With her phone in her hand, she looked over the time and knew it would be a few more hours until he came home. She could take a nap and still have time to take a shower and make dinner before he got there. 

A sudden vibration of her phone and she pulled it out of her pocket to examine the screen. 

_BaKawa: Left you something in the bathroom. See if it fits so I can exchange it if it doesn't. :(_

What? A present? This she had to see... If it was like the last one, she couldn't say she was thrilled. A gaudy sweater that still to this day, turned him on every time she wore it. She didn't know what it was, but the giant yarn article just got him going. It was sized too big for her, not to mention it was a men's style so the colors were dingy. More like a present for him. Her eyes rolled and her curiosity struck. She couldn't help herself. 

Steps were taken to the bathroom that was just outside their bedroom, the door closed and her excitement building when she saw a single escaped rose petal. He always was a romantic fuck... When he got the time. Pushing the door open, her shoulders fell slightly in defeat when there was nothing but an unwrapped delivery box on the bathroom counter with a note.

'Kai, I couldn't remember your sizes and I didn't want to ask and ruin the surprise. I hope it fits. -Oikawa' 

Maybe he wasn't as romantic as she hoped. With the box in hand, she peeled off the edge of the tape and tore into the plastic with ease. After some tissue paper, she picked up a rather confusing looking, strappy piece of leather. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she held up the strapped together contraption. “Really Shittykawa?” She huffed under her breath. Another present for him... Of course. She really didn't get that much out of clothes. Not lingerie at least. The biggest thing that got her interest, was the challenge of if he was at least lying about forgetting her size. He was the worst if he did, the absolute worst. 

Before she knew it, her fingers were unlocking the straps and after some difficult positioning, she was stripping down of her work clothes. Once she was standing bare in front of the full mirror, she grimaced. Kai was the kind of person that liked to do it with the lights off. Which of course irritated Oikawa but he never pushed her too hard about it. If anything, he just reassured her that she was beautiful. 

It took a few long moments, but after some work, she'd managed to get the straps all in place. Their buckles laid perfectly against her skin and there was just enough slack to be comfortable. Alright, so he wasn't a total ass. It fit like a glove. Perhaps it wasn't the hardest thing to fit... It had a few adjustment areas. 

Gazing into the mirror, she shifted her weight and examined her body in the revealing get-up. There were three straps just under her bust, D rings between them. Under that, there were more straps that formed the outline of panties. The entire back and front for that matter were exposed and there really was no coverage. It was just like him to be into something like this. So far, he was at an even zero in points. It would have been a negative five had he not even gotten her size correct. 

Suddenly the light went off in the bathroom, and in a split second, she felt hands grab her. One covered her mouth and the other wrapped around her waist. Her back was pressed to a hard chest and she let out a gasp of surprise that was followed by a scream. Whomever it was, had strength. They lifted her off the ground and her feet kicked, her body struggling in panic before the lights came back on and her body froze in relief. 

The hand left her mouth and behind her stood Oikawa, his arms wrapped securely around her body. “You're a fucking asshole Shittykawa!!” She bit, the fear leaving her eyes as he grinned back at their reflection. 

“I just wanted to surprise you..” He tried, watching her large chocolate hues to squint into irritation.

“What are you doing home? You told me-” “I see you tried it on..” He interrupted and the sudden intensity in his expression sent a chill down her spine. 

“I just wanted to see if you even paid attention to what size you got.. This is hardly a present for me!” A sudden gasp took over her voice and her back hit the edge of the sink's basin. He was suddenly so close to her. She could smell it, that intoxicating scent, the fragrance he wore and how it mingled with his skin. It nearly made her dizzy, every time he was near her it seemed to envelop her very thoughts. 

His eyes had darkened, a serious look about him. He was chest to chest with her, his arms trapping her from escaping on both sides and her low back against the cabinet. He towered, his presence threatening and in this light, he looked so focused. Calculating... Like a lion to prey. 

The only sound that was made between them was a small moan, a sudden clash of lips and his hand was gripping her jaw. His lips were capturing hers and almost prying them apart, a kiss that tried to make claim. His free hand wrapped around her, a sharp grip falling to her waist as he pulled her hips to his. There he went, it wouldn't be hard to drive her crazy at this point. 

Kai felt her eyes roll when his lips clung to hers and his teeth scraped at her bottom lip. He released it from his grasp only to make a few repetitions before his tongue found it's way against hers. His hand had shifted and now his thumb was pressed against her throat, fingers curled around her neck as he pulled her towards him. The kiss held power and as his fingertips dug into her skin, sparks raised in her body and shot to the very tips of her toes. 

Oikawa knew just what he was doing to her, hearing small mewls and whines from her when they parted for a single millisecond at a time. He was drawing the air out of her lungs little by little, rarely giving pause as his hands soon dropped to her thighs to grip them. A shudder shot through her body and he felt her arms raise to hook around his neck when he spread her legs and lifted her to sit on the edge of the sink. Her thighs squeezed down on his hips and he pressed closer to her, the fly of his jeans flush with her bare skin. 

Her mind tried it's best to stay on task, but when he rutted up against her, her thoughts were skewed. He was hard, there was no doubt about it. She felt it through the fabric that ground up against her. The only thing that irked her, was the fact her bare skin was in full display and the rigid muscles that she craved were still being hidden. Her nails clawed at the fabric and he pulled away from her mouth for a moment to look her eye to eye. 

Both pairs of eyes were hooded, lust clouding them and lips were parted for breath. She was heady and the grin on his face left yet another tremble in its wake. His lips were tugged into a smirk and he shifted to whisper huskily into her ear. “What are you waiting for?” Hot air raced down the plains of her neck and shoulder, her resolve snapping with every syllable. 

A snapping sound rang into the air and buttons flew off in a dozen different directions. Surely she'd have to find them later and sew them back on. For now... They'd be lost and more than likely forgotten. She tore the fabric from him and he only aided in getting the shirt off of his shoulders. However, when she reached down to his belt, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to the sides of the sink. A long and slow grind against her and he let his forehead rest against hers. 

“Uh-uh-uh..” He puffed. “Tell me what you want.” 

She knitted her brows in defiance and the grin merely grew across his face. “You're not getting it until you tell me.” He repeated. 

Kai bit her lip, feeling his hands slide up her arms and each time she reached out for his pants, he flattened them back down. “You're going to tell me what I want to hear.,” Oikawa whispered again, his lips parting to capture the shell of her ear. A teasing nip and he shifted to place innocent kisses to her neck. “You're going to beg. Aren't you?” A cocky tone and he bit sharply into her throat. He earned a gasp and her head tilted in the opposite direction of his assault. 

Kisses turned into hickeys and teeth indents also started to pepper her skin, his lips nursing the areas after biting down. Another slow grind of his hips and she tried to scoot back, a quick hand gripping her low back and pulling her back against the raised fabric. He'd get his way like this. And he knew it damn well. 

Her shoulders were pushed back against the mirror and the snapping of glass told her it was a bit harder than she thought. A spider web formed in the reflection and a mess of brown hair was filling her vision.  
His mouth entertained itself with her chest and the swirling suction of his tongue made her hiss. Her hands were held firm to her sides and they clenched when his teeth grazed her nipple with a sudden clamp. Her chest bowed and much to her dismay it was towards the mouth that was currently biting, licking and sucking its way down her sternum. 

With a mark left between her breasts, he glanced up towards her, Kai's shut and squinting eyes giving away just how well she was doing. “I'm waiting.” He recited, seeing her shake her head in protest. Concern lit in his eyes and she pursed her lips. 

“I'm mad at you..” She muttered, getting yet another smile in response. Sometimes, he really was too much. 

“That's fine..” He leaned back towards her, hand coming to the small of her back to support her arch. “Give me ten minutes and you won't remember why you're mad. Promise.” 

“Oikawa!” She exclaimed as he yanked her off the counter and forced her to stand. Once she was on her own feet, he held her up in front of the full-length mirror. Just as he found her examining herself and the new 'outfit'. 

He reached up and grabbed her jaw, turning her head to look at herself. “I saw that look on your face when I first came in here.” He spoke, the ever so soft tone being whispered while she was so close. “You're going to learn to see what I see... If I have to burn it into your memory... I'll prove how beautiful you are.” 

Her back arched as his hand had drifted lower and between her legs at that. It wouldn't be natural if she wasn't wet by now, but it surprised her by just how bad it was when he slipped his fingers into her. He peered from behind her as her back flattened into his chest and his digits pushed into her depths.

“I'm surprised you've made it so far without begging..” Another taunting whisper. 

Kai stared at him through the mirror, body trembling ever so often as the sound of his movements echoed in the room. It sounded so loud, his voice seemed like it was booming when it was only a whisper. Her inhales and shaken exhales also deafened her. 

Her knees twitched, thighs pressing together and clamping on his hand when he shifted to teasingly circle the bundle of nerves that he loved to torture. Even with his hand pinned, he was able to move his fingers thanks to her. “Oi—Kawa..” She mumbled, his hand keeping her head steady so she had no choice but to watch what he was doing to her. 

“My baby girl is so wet..” He cooed, seeing her shut her eyes and tense in response. His teeth found her ear again and he continued to whisper into it. “Look at yourself.. Open your eyes and watch how your body reacts to me..” 

Kai didn't know why, but she obeyed and as her eyes fluttered open, all she could see was her lips parted and vision hazed with desire. He was looming over her, holding her captive with strong hands and sculpted arms. His very mass kept her pinned and his hand disappeared between the gap of her legs. The other held her throat, thumb at her jaw and fingertips cradling her chin. His eyes stared into her very core and their darkness sent more shivers down her spine. He looked like a Greek God, dark strands of walnut hair framing his eyes and a look of concentrated lust tainting his features. 

“Oikawa... Please.” She whispered and it was like she flipped a switch. His grip fell and one hand went to his belt, the other grabbing her thigh. The sound of clinking metal told her she was about to get what she asked for, a small zipping noise and the rustling of fabric causing her anticipation to rise. An arm wrapped around her waist and moved her, forcing her forward. Her only choice was to reach out and grab the edge of the sink for purchase. The broken glass still reflected her, the face she was making, the looks he was giving her as he kissed across her shoulders.

He was hunched over her and his hands moved her hips where he wanted them, pushing her arch down and pulling her back towards him. Once she was bent over, her only choices were to look at herself. It was now that she realized she was in parallel with the three mirrors of the room. She was showcased, no matter what direction, she saw their naked forms and the ways her expression contorted as he sucked or bit her skin. 

“One more time..” He whispered and this time, it was a request. The demand wasn't there but more so, the question to hear what he loved to hear. It was optional, she'd get her way, but he just wanted to hear her say it. This time, she obliged. 

“Tooru... Fuck me, please.” She spoke, burying her head in her arms as her face felt like it was on fire. Heat rushed to her skin but a sudden long moan was torn from her lips. His hand reached out and snatched up her hair in his fist, at the same time that he entered her in one quick thrust. He bent her arch, pulling her head back by the short black strands and instantly creating a quick pace. 

His hips snapped to hers, the mixture of movement and sound of his growling breaths only causing her own voice to echo. Moans bubbled from her throat as he thrust into her, the pace was fast and steady, the power behind his sculpted legs showing in stride. Good enough for him, he had the stamina of an athlete too. Perhaps his hobbies came in handy on occasions such as this. 

Kai hardly had time to breathe before he was changing positions, manhandling her into whatever bend he wanted. This time, her back was to him still, her thigh in his hand and one of her feet on the ground. His forearm pressed against her body and his hand went back to his favorite spot just above where he was thrusting. 

His breathing was hard and raspy in her ear, grunts, and groans flowing freely from his lips as he praised her. “Look at my good girl... Look at how beautiful she is.” He ordered, a demanding tone taking the words and causing her to snap to attention. Her arm had reached up behind her, fingers locking into chestnut hair and his lips found her neck again. He trailed hot kisses across her throat and shoulder, hips still ticking into her as his fingers got to work. 

“Only I can make you feel like this.” He recited, staring into the mirror and meeting her eyes. A serious and slightly darkened gleam to his expression. He stared her down, sweat starting to light up both of their bodies in a thin layer of sheen. “I'm the only one that knows just what makes this dirty body of yours tick..” Another possessive whisper and her body shook. 

She lost the ability to stand, her knees shaking and buckling within an instant. However, she wasn't allowed to fall. Oikawa was quick to support her weight, only coming to slowly lower to his knees without missing a beat. Once she was on her hands and knees, he pulled out for a split second. Her back soon hit flush with the cool tile of the floor and he was over her, pushing back into her and meeting her lips with his own.  
He caught her into a kiss and his hand supported her head. His fingertips kept her head from shifting and hitting the tile, acting as a barrier while he forced her body to sway with his movements. His free hand supported his weight and he felt static run through his spine when her hands clung to his back. Nails raked into his skin and he couldn't be bothered with it, the sparks of pain mixing with how much tighter she got when he bit her lip. 

“Too—Ru!” She gasped, legs wrapping around his hips and her momentum moving to meet his thrusts. Given how she was clamping down onto him, she was close and her squirming body only betrayed that theory more. 

His movements suddenly halted and he started to move inch by inch, taking long seconds to make a full sheathing into her. Right as the pressure built into her body, it was suddenly stopped and she cried out in frustration. “Tooru! Please!” She begged. 

A smirk played across his lips, “You're mad at me... Remember?” He teased, grinding into her as his head dipped to mouth her nipples once more. 

“That was—before!” She gasped, trying to shift her hips and force him deeper. His hand abandoned her head and flattened her back to the ground, keeping her from thrusting with him. “Oikawa!” 

“I can't believe you'd think I'd forget about today..” He whispered, continuing to shift shallowly and starting to not really move enough to give her friction. 

Tears built in her eyes and the sudden feeling of climax started to dwindle, dulling down and causing the pressure to go with it. “You have before!” She tried and he paused to look down at her.

His hand came to cup her cheek and his forehead nuzzled hers. “I'm sorry that hurt you, Kai... It was an honest mistake. But I could never forget the day that marks a year of having you as mine. My beautiful girl... I love you.” He spoke again and this time, watched the trails drip down her temples. 

Kai tightened her arms around Oikawa's neck and brought their lips together in a kiss. It was slow, passionate and for the moment, lacking the immediate lust. It was pure, loving and in a moment like this, she felt it was just right. “I love you Oikawa Tooru. With all my heart.” She whispered. 

His smile shortly tainted, a devious look cluing her in before he picked up the pace and his hand reached to her back to raise her off the ground. Once some of her weight was on her shoulders, he was back to thrusting into her, a harsher pace setting and an erratic onslaught of kisses down her bent abdomen. 

She cried out in response as he picked up so suddenly, her throat betraying her as she hit a crescendo in a couple of moans. The resonance of their gasps bounced off the surroundings and it took little time to get back to where she'd started. “Fuck... O—Oikawa!” 

“Cum for me princess... Show me how good you're feeling.” He spoke against her skin, teeth biting for purchase on her stomach.  
w  
Her muscles tensed the closer he brought her and as she panted for breath, her fingers scraped at his skin, desperately trying to not fall off the face of the earth. Her legs shook, body trembled and her lungs ached for air that each thrust denied her. He was moaning, grunting, gasping as he pushed into her. She was the reason that look of pleasure was across his face. The reason that sweat caused little patches of hair to stick to his forehead and cheeks. In turn, he was the reason her head spun. 

“Kai. Baby, I can't..” He rasped, the sudden clench of her body making sure he reached the edge. Before he knew it, his ears were deafened and vision became a starry white. A struggled moan and her back arched off the floor. Her cry only got louder when she felt the rush of being filled to the brim, the pressure releasing and her body slumping once the energy was spent in making her collapse in euphoria. 

It wasn't until the fog lifted that she felt the pressure of him laying on her and holding her tightly in his arms. His respiratory calmed as his heart pounded hard enough for both of them to feel it. Their beats seeming to even out and sync with one another. 

It took a few minutes, but soon Oikawa was the first to move. Once he was stable and steady enough, he reached out to scoop her up into his arms and hold her on his lap. His hand came to stroke her hair, petting the shortcut and letting his lips place kisses on her forehead. “Happy anniversary baby girl..” 

Her eyes lulled closed as she rested up against him and he let his hands trail down her neck and back. “Happy anniversary..” She replied, eyes slitting open and peering behind her to catch his gaze in another mirror. His hands gripped her ass and the smirk on his lips gave away his intentions. Her blood heated once more and the way he gazed back at her, told her she was in trouble. 

“Hope you didn't think we were done..”


End file.
